universo_cinematografico_de_marvel_wikiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War es la secuela de Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno y la decimotercera entrega del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Comenzará la Fase 3 del UCM. Argumento Capitán América: Civil War comienza donde lo dejó Avengers: Era de Ultron, con Steve Rogers liderando a un nuevo equipo de Vengadores en sus esfuerzos continuos por defender a la humanidad. Después de que otro incidente internacional relacionado con los Vengadores resulte en daño colateral, comienza una presión política para instalar un sistema de lista, así como un gobierno que determine cuándo contar con los servicios del equipo. Este nuevo status quo divide a los Vengadores mientras intentan proteger al mundo de un nuevo y nefasto villano. Reparto *Chris Evans como Steve Rogers / Capitán América *Robert Downey Jr. como Tony Stark / Iron Man‘Captain America 3′ Officially Titled ‘Civil War’; Robert Downey Jr. Confirmed *Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa / Pantera NegraChadwick Boseman To Play BLACK PANTHER In CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Concept Art RevealedChadwick Boseman To Play BLACK PANTHER In CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Concept Art Revealed *Scarlett Johansson como Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes / Soldado de Invierno *Anthony Mackie como Sam Wilson / Falcon *Jeremy Renner como Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Elizabeth Olsen como Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany Como La Visión *Don Cheadle como James Rhodes/Máquina de Guerra *Paul Rudd como Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Frank Grillo como Brock Rumlow / Crossbones Expect Frank Grillo To Suit Up As Crossbones in ‘Captain America 3′Captain America 3: Frank Grillo on Getting Scanned For His Crossbones Costume * Daniel Brühl como Baron Helmut ZemoDaniel Bruhl Cast in Marvel’s Captain America: Civil WarThe Walt Disney Studios/Marvel Studios feature film 'Captain America: Civil War' casting calls are now underway for new co-starring and supporting roles *Emily VanCamp como Sharon Carter/Agente 13Emily VanCamp Reprising Her Role As Agent 13 In ‘Captain America: Civil War' *Martin Freeman como un personaje aun no confirmadohttp://marvel.com/news/movies/24562/martin_freeman_joins_marvels_captain_america_civil_war *William Hurt como Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" RossCaptain America 3 gets underway in Atlanta, cast spotted in Buckhead *Tom Holland como Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chandra Shaker Sangam como un personaje aun no confirmado *Ray Sahetapy como un personaje aun no confirmado Guess What?: Ray Sahetapy To Appear In 'Captain America: Civil War' Eventos *Guerra Civil de los Superhumanos Producción Desarrollo Alrededor de enero de 2014, Anthony y Joe Russo habían firmado para volver a dirigir una tercera entrega, lo cual confirmaron en marzo de 2014, con Chris Evans regresando como el Capitán América, Kevin Fiege produciendo, y Christopher Markus y Stephen McFeely regresando para escribir el guión. Markus y McFeely revelaron que comenzaron a trabajar en el guión para la película a finales de 2013, mientras que los hermanos Russo comenzaron a trabajar en febrero de 2014. La re-contratación de los directores, tres meses antes de Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno, se produjo como resultado de impresionantes proyecciones de prueba con ejecutivos de Marvel. En una entrevista en abril de 2014, Joe Russo describió el proyecto como una continuación a la historia de Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno. "Lo bueno de la película es que... es una de dos partes," ''dijo Russo. ''"Hay un viaje en el que el Soldado del Invierno se embarca que aún no ha sido completado. La siguiente película, sería lógico que debería tratarse sobre la finalización de ese viaje." ''Anthony Mackie, quien interpreta a Falcon en la película anterior, concurrió, ''"En los cómics, Cap siempre llamaría a Falcon para pedirle ayuda, y luego irían por caminos separados. Avengers 2 es uno de esos casos donde el Cap se va y hace sus cosas. Entonces, él regresará para pedirme ayuda para Captain America 3. Ésa comenzará justo donde terminamos y Avengers 2 será una transición a algo más." ''También en abril, Marvel anunció una fecha de estreno del 6 de mayo de 2016, y Trent Olpach, quien fue el cinematógrafo para ''El Soldado del Invierno, dijo que regresaría para la secuela. En julio de 2014, Markus y McFeely declararon que iban a la mitad del primer borrador de la película, y la filmación fue programada para comenzar en abril de 2015. El siguiente mes, ellos declararon que buscaban hacer el tono de la película una "amalgama" ''de ''El Primer Vengador ''y ''El Soldado del Invierno. En agosto de 2014, los Russo declararon que la película tiene lugar "un par de años" ''después de donde ''El Soldado del Invierno ''terminó, y continuará centrándose en la relación de Steve Rogers con Bucky Barnes mientras continúa explorando los temas políticos relacionados con el Capitán América. ''"El personaje fue inventado con un propósito explícitamente político. Así que es difícil alejarse de esa naturaleza," ''dijo Anthony Russo. Los Russo también dijeron que estarán ''"trayendo algunos elementos nuevos a la mesa que nos darán un giro en el Soldado del Invierno." ''En el mismo mes, los Russo reiteraron que la filmación está programada para empezar en abril de 2015 e indicaron que tendría lugar en Atlanta, mientras que Markus y McFeely presentaron un primer borrador del guión con el que estaban ''"extasiados." Ellos también declararon que el título de la película sería anunciado "en un mes o un poco más a lo mucho," ''y que el concepto y el título para la película vinieron de Kevin Feige, quien los ha tenido ''"por un tiempo," ''con Joe Russo diciendo, ''"Podemos tomar personajes que creemos que serían interesantes en la historia. Hay espacio increíble para moverse," ''y Anthony añadiendo que la película tiene que envolverse alrededor de la idea de Feige. En septiembre de 2014, Joe expandió diciendo que la película tendría otra ''"gran idea que altera el universo en su totalidad, de alguna manera" similar a la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. en El Soldado del Invierno, con el resto de la película, como los personajes, la historia y el tono, dejado abierto a la interpretación de los Russo y los escritores. Pre-Producción En octubre de 2014, Robert Downey Jr. entró en negociaciones finales para repetir su papel como Iron Man en la película. Downey fue añadido para adaptar el arco argumental de los cómics "Civil War" ''de 2006-2007, en el cual Iron Man se enfrenta al Capitán América, para la película. Al final del mes, se confirmó que Sebastian Stan regresaría como Bucky Barnes / Soldado del Invierno, y unos días después, Marvel reveló que la película se titularía ''Captain America: Civil War, confirmó la aparición de Downey, y anunció que Chadwick Boseman aparecería en la película como Black Panther antes de su propia película en solitario. Feige también confirmó que la película sería la primera de la serie de películas de la Fase 3 del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. En noviembre de 2014, Daniel Brühl fue contratado en un papel no especificado, mientras que se confirmó que Anthony Mackie y Frank Grillo regresaría como Sam Wilson / Falcon y Brock Rumlow / Crossbones, respectivamente. Tras el hackeo de los ordenadores de Sony Pictures en noviembre de 2014, correos electrónicos entre la co-presidente de Sony Pictures Entertainment, Amy Pascal, y el presidente Doug Belgrad, fueron publicados, declarando que Marvel quería incluir a Spider-Man (cuyos derechos cinematográficos son propiedad de Sony) en la película. Las discusiones entre ambos estudios se fracasaron, con Sony planeando continuar su serie prevista de películas de Spider-Man. Sin embargo, Sony Pictures y Marvel Studios más tarde llegaron a un acuerdo de licencia para el uso de Spider-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en febrero de 2015, y los reportes indicaron que el personaje en realidad aparecería en Civil War. Será añadido Filmación El rodaje comenzó el 27 de abril de 2015, en Pinewood Atlanta Studios en Fayette County, Georgia, bajo el título provisional "Sputnik". Rodaje adicional está programado para tener lugar en Puerto Rico, Berlín e Islandia. Esto marca la primera película en usar cámaras IMAX digitales 2D, realizadas en colaboración con Arri. De acuerdo con Joe Russo, aproximadamente quince minutos de la película, incluyendo una secuencia "con una escala increíble para ella," ''será filmada con las cámaras. A principios de mayo, Martin Freeman fue contratado en un papel no especificado, mientras que se confirmó que Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Emily VanCamp, y William Hurt repetirán sus papeles como Vision, War Machine, Ant-Man, Agente 13 y el General Thaddeus ''"Thunderbolt" ''Ross, respectivamente. Continuidad y Referencias al Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel * Black Panther es introducido. *Baron Zemo es introducido. *Tony Stark aparece. *Bucky Barnes regresa. *Sam Wilson aparece. *Brock Rumlow regresa. *Natalia Romanoff aparece. *Scarlet Witch regresa. *Hawkeye regresa. *Spider-Man es introducido. *Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross regresa. *Agente 13 aparece. Galería ''Será añadido Arte Conceptual Concepto de arte de Capitán América Vs Iron Man en CivilWar.png|Concepto de Arte de Civil War de Capitán América vs. Iron Man. Captain America Civil War Iron Man Bleeding Edge.png|Primer arte conceptual de Iron Man Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-Art-costume-first-look.png|Primer arte conceptual del Capitán América Filmación Set de CACW Falcón.jpg|'Falcón' Set de CACW Capitán América y Viuda Negra.jpg Set de CACW Capitán América.jpg Set de CACW Viuda Negra.png Set de CACW Crossbones.png|'Frank Grillo como Crossbones' Set de CACW Crossbones desenmascarado.png Invitación al funeral de Peggy.png Jeremy Renner CIVIL WAR.jpg|Jeremy Renner como Hawkeye Elizabeth Olsen (Civil War Set).jpg|Elizabeth Olsen en el set Robert Downey Jr. (Civil War Set).jpg|Robert Downey Jr. en el set Vídeos Será añadido Enlaces Externos Será añadido Categoría:Avengers